The Secret Journal
The Secret Journal is the 13th episode of Season 38. Summary On a relaxing day on Tempestoro, Mirandos finds a hidden journal that belonged to her late mother and every information changes everything when she reads some of her mother's memories. Plot The episode starts in Mission Force One’s new starship, where Mirandos and Loretta are watching one of their DisneyTube videos. It was them trying to do their best flips, before diving into the water. It got more than 1 million views and likes. Loretta says that since they finally got 1 million likes and views, they deserve something special. Mirandos was brainstorming ideas, until Zeno said that they had a call coming in from Prosperos, Mirandos' dad. As Mirandos and Loretta walked into the room, Prosperos came up. Mirandos said hello to her dad, and Miles asked if he's in trouble, and if he needs their help. Prosperos says he's not in trouble, but he does need their help. He says that his cloaking shield is broken, and he has no idea how to fix it. Prosperos asks if Mirandos can come down and take a look, and that Mission Force One could enjoy a relaxing day. Haruna says that's a great idea, and that they deserve a break. As the starship lands by Prosperos' house, Prosperos came out of his house, and Mirandos rushed out to give her dad a big hug. As the two released each other from the hug, Blodger asked Prosperos what the problem was. As Prosperos showed them the shield, Mirandos noticed that there was a small nick in the wall, and it didn't look natural. As she bent down to examine the Shield, she said that it was broken and that printing a new one would take a couple of hours, and that the rest of Mission Force One and her dad should take the day off while she fixed the cloaking shield. Everyone agree to this, and when everybody was out of the room, Mirandos walked over to the nick in the wall, and felt around it to see if it was some kind of door. Her hand fit right into it, and she opened the door. As she looked inside, Mirandos saw a small journal. She took the journal, and opened it to the first page, then read that the journal belonged to Correllia Ariellian. Mirandos took a breath in, and said "Mother." With a smile, Mirandos flips to the second page where she finds some very interesting moments and her mother’s heartwarming memories, like the time when she and Prosperos first met. Dear Journal, '' ''Today was the most amazing day! So. I was at my friend Belennia's party, (Because we jut finished our super hard tests at school), and there was the cutest guy there! I seriously couldn't stop looking at him. Every time he would look at me, I would turn around and pretend to mind my own business. Belennia told me that if I liked that guy, to just go up to him, and ask him if he wants to dance. I tried and tried to go up, but at the last second I was either too afraid to ask, or just walked right past him and the other guys blushing, and then turning around and looking like a complete and utter fool! Balannia sighed, and told me that I should slow dance with him! Slow dance!? Is she crazy!? I don't even know his name! Then it got good. He walked up to me, and aksed me if I wanted to dance! Ok, by then I was like freaking out! I turned and looked at Belennia who urged me to go on. All I could mutter was "Ugh... uhh... yes? No! Ok!" I heard Belennia mutter "Icicles!" behind me, and face palm herself. As we walked onto the dance floor with all the other couples and danced, thoughts were going around in my head like 'What if I step on his toes!? Or worse! 'But I didn't step on his toes. In fact, everything went great! After the dance which seems like it lasted for an eternity, (Belennia told me after that it lasted for 2 minutes), He asked me my name! I said that my name was Correllia, and his name was Prosperos. He smiled and said that he would see me around, and went back to his friends. I ran over to Belennia and she hugged me for FINALLY getting some love into my life. So, here I am now, incredibly happy! '' Mirandos giggled after she read that. Her mom was just like her! As Mirandos was done reading the first page, she turns to the next one and reads the second moment. ''Dear Journal, '' ''I just realized that I never told this book anything about me. I'll start with my name. My name is Correlia. I'm 15 years old, and live on the planet Tempestoro. I heard in history class that Tempestoro used to welcome outsiders, but they attacked for some reason, and now we have a cloaking shield. My alien race is very good at coding, and I'm one of the best people at my school. My best friend is named Belennia, and have no romantic relationships whatsoever! Unless you count Prosperos. He's sooo cute! I saw him in class today, and we were paired up as partners for a school project! Yay! Mirandos then couldn’t help but smile as she kept on reading every single entry of the journal, from her mother’s school day, to her graduation, and finally, her and Prosperos’ wedding. Dear Journal, Wow. I just can't believe that its finally my wedding day! I can't wait! My bridal crown is ready, my wedding dress is gorgeous, and my makeup and hair is perfect! My bridal crown fits perfectly on my head. It has silver on it, and silver flowers. I have matching earrings and a blue silver necklace to go with it. I have mascara, bright red lipstick, and a bit of pink eye shadow on. My dress is a light gray-blue, and it has patterns of lace on it. It has long see-through sleeves, and a veil that connects to my crown that goes all the way down to the ground. I look absolutely beautiful! At least that's what Prosperos says. I can't wait! I can already imagine us as a perfect family! If we have a baby and its a girl, I want her name to be Mirandos. Doesn't it sound great? I think it sounds beautiful! Oh! My wedding starts in 2 minutes I have to go! The next time I write in this, my name will be Correlia Ariellian! '' Mirandos smiled as she read that. She noticed that there were a few entries left as she wished that she could have seen her mother in her wedding gown. Mirandos sighed as she flipped to the next page. Mirandos sighed as she remembered her mother. She really missed her. A small tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away. ''Dear Journal, '' ''Wow! I haven't written in this journal for almost 4 years! Time sure has flown by! Actually, I'm pregnant now. I'm trying to write this, but I hurt. I'm sore all over and I feel sick to my stomach. I think the baby is coming soon. Mirandos then realized that baby must be her just as she turned to the next page to find out if she was born yet. Dear Journal, '' ''Oh I don't feel good! I feel faint right now, but I'll try to write. I'll have to go to sleep soon. The baby has arrived, and its a girl. It hurt so much! I screamed a lot, and passed out right after giving birth. When I woke up, I had a terrible headache, and still have it now. My stomach hurts and I feel nauseous. I also have a fever, and am incredibly weak. We've named her Mirandos. She's dazzling! She's the cutest thing ever! She has black hair, with blue streaks in it like mine, and she has blue eyes. I just wish I could see her more. I've only seen her twice - a couple minutes after she was born, and yesterday. I mostly sleep through the day beacause I feel sick. She's one week old. I think I'll stop writing in this until I get better. Then after she read that entry, Mirandos was just about to read the next entry to see what happens next when her father and her friends came back and Prosperos asked what she was doing as Mirandos almost dropped the journal until she caught it before it fell onto the floor. She quickly gave the journal to her dad as he read the next entry. Dear Journal, '' ''Is there any possible way to get even more sick? I don't think I'll last much longer. I saw Mirandos today, and I'm afraid that that's the last time I will ever get to see her. Oh my poor baby! She'll never remember her mom! I'll try to write more soon. Reading that last entry made Mirandos’ eyes water and ask her father why her mother had to leave them so fast as her friends and Bow tie tries to cheer her up. With a sigh and feeling a tear fall from his eyes, Prosperos decides to tell his daughter that her mother died of a terminal illness shortly after her birth. He explains that before her death, she wrote the diary on her last day while she was in the hospital, and reads a poem aloud that she wrote for Mirandos. To my lovely Mirandos, Though I must leave you in this world, do not forget that I love you more than all the grands of sand in the desert, '' ''More than all the waves in the sea, '' ''All the snowflakes that fall from the winter skies and onto my face, And the fragrant scent of my favorite tea. I love you more than anything with all of my heart, my sweet Mirandos. Underneath was a picture of Correlia, and a beautiful snowdrop flower that Prosperos took out and gave to Mirandos. Looking at the picture and the flower, Mirandos wiped her tears from her eyes and her lips formed a watery smile after hearing that poem. Then, she felt Haruna’s hand on her shoulder as she turned to him, knowing that he was comforting her as he said that her mother must’ve been a really great woman. Nodding, Mirandos knows. Then, a small key fell out of the pages. Mirandos picked it up, not knowing what is was. She asked her dad, but he didn't know what it was either. Just then, Bowtie spotted a golden box. Mirandos took the box, and to her surprise, there was a keyhole in it! She put the key in, and it fit perfectly! When Mirandos opened it up, she was surprised at what she saw. There was a necklace with a beautiful snowdrop flower charm, a snowflake charm, and a silver heart charm. Prosperos explains that it was his wedding gift for Correlia, and she must’ve kept it safe in the box before she passed away. And there was a note that says it's for Mirandos when she is all grown up. There was also a picture of Correlia wearing the necklace. Mirandos smiles, and takes the necklace from the box before locking it back up, as she says that she'll wear it, to remind her of her mother and her love. Now that the shield was back, Mission Force One can go home, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of The Tortoise and the Heir from Littlest Pet Shop. * It is revealed that when Mirandos was a baby, her nickname was Dazzling. * The Bee and Puppycat OST music, Midnight Snack, is played where Mirandos starts reading her mom's journal to the second to the last journal entry. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Family Category:Episodes that need images Category:Mystery Category:Friendship Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 38 episodes Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes with OST music from cartoons Category:Season 38 episodes based on cartoons